¿Así fue?
by Mushigan Minni Black
Summary: Al final todo fue culpa de Daphne, estaba indecisa sobre algún día agradecerle o golpearla por utilizarla como método para quitarse el aburrimiento. Reglo para PukitChan.


_Harry Potter y todos sus derivados pertenecen a J.K Rowling. _

Este fic es para _El Amigo Invisible 2013-14_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa Black. _Está dedicado _ a mi amiga secreta_**_PukitChan _** ¡Espero que te guste!

* * *

_**¿Así fue?**_

Astoria supo perfectamente el momento en que su cuerpo menudo y frágil choco contra otro muchísimo más grande y fuerte.

¡Oh, no! pensó con agonía viendo toda la enorme cantidad de libros que traía consigo desperdigados en el suelo Tanto que me costó encontrar la forma de sujetarlos bien.

—Lo siento mucho— se disculpó sin atreverse a levantar la mirada, agachándose lentamente con el fin de recoger los gruesos textos.

—Ha sido totalmente mi culpa, no hay la necesidad de que usted la asuma— su voz era la más hermosa que hubiera escuchado en su vida, Astoria estaba segura que murió y volvió a la vida con solo escuchar el sonido de su voz —Tenga.

La chica levanto su cara con lentitud, quedando paralizada con el hombre frente a ella, simplemente perfecto. Ahí lo decidió: Se convertiría en su esposa, sin importar como.

— ¿No lo vas a tomar?

— ¡Sí!.. Digo… Si, gracias—Levanto la mano para tomar el libro.

Apenas sus dedos se rosaron, el libro cayó al piso, olvidado. Ambos jóvenes sujetaron la mano del otro, con fuerza, sintiendo como las chispas de la pasión volaban en el aire apenas se realizó el contacto.

—Te encontré— se susurraron uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso, dulce, con la certeza de que aquella persona a la que besaban era su alma gemela, aquella que estaba escrito en las estrellas que sería su acompañante de por vida.

.

.

.

¡Que no! Es broma ¿De verdad creyeron que paso de esa forma tan ridícula y empalagosa? ¡Esto no es una película americana, o un dorama** ( 1 )**! Puede que tenga un montón de tontos clichés, pero no tantos, repito ¡No es una película!

Pues bien, aclarado lo demás, pasemos a lo verdaderamente importante y por lo que están aquí, leyendo esta cosa sin sentido alguno: ¿El cangrejo es realmente inmortal?..

¿No dio risa? ¿Ni un poquito? Bueno, ustedes se los pierden. Ahora, como mi súper genial chiste no les hizo reír, volvámonos serios. Bien, las preguntas verdaderas por las que me supongo están aquí: ¿Cómo se conocieron Draco y Astoria? ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a salir? Mucho más importante aún ¿Qué coño le vio Astoria a Malfoy? ¿¡Qué!?

No se preocupen, estoy aquí para responder todas estas difíciles interrogantes; ¡Claro! Con excepción de la última, esa si que no la responde ni Dios y seguirá siendo un misterio por los siglos de los siglos.

Empecemos por la primera: No, el cangrejo no es inmortal ¿Por qué? Porque yo lo digo y punto, lo dejamos hasta allí, a nadie le interesa saber realmente si un estúpido cangrejo puede vivir eternamente. Ay si, ustedes si pueden hacer que los demás se rían con facilidad ¿No?

Bueno, entonces con seriedad: ¿Cómo se llegaron a conocer Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass?

Se conocieron desde que eran unos pequeños niños, para ser exactos, la primera vez que se vieron Draco tenía un año, cuatro meses, tres semanas con dos horas veinticinco minutos con tres segundo y Astoria cuatros días, tres horas, nueve minutos con veinte segundos. Está bien, me atraparon, no exactamente tenían esa edad, pero está cerca.

La cosa es que obviamente se conocieron desde muy pequeños, digo, ambos pertenecen a familias sangre pura que tienen una muy grande y buena relación desde hace dos siglos atrás.

Siempre estaban juntos ¿Saben? Iban juntos a todas partes, algunas veces hasta al baño, claro que ahí eran solos unos niños muy pequeños y no sabían que estaba mal que un hombre y una mujer que no estaban casados se vieran desnudos y haciendo sus necesidades, o manosearse los unos al otro, si, es una suerte que Astoria no saliera embarazada con siete años.

Sigamos con lo importante: A pesar de que eran mejores amigos tuvieron que separarse justo en el momento que Draco partió a Hogwarts, Astoria, como la reina del drama que era, furiosa y desolada porque su compañero de vida no la llevo con él, dejándola sola, se fue y cortó todo tipo de comunicación.

Pero el destino es cruel y burlón, hizo que se reencontraran un año después cuando a ella misma le toco irse a estudiar, el momento de su reencuentro fue mágico, despúes de todo, era un colegio de magia y hechicería ¿Qué se esperaba? Alguien le atinó un conjuro a Draco empujándolo a los brazos de la dulce niña que tanto había extrañado, con su piel manchada de un extraño pero sensual color rosa bebé, cabe aclarar.

El resto es historia, se casaron a penas terminar ella Hogwarts, tuvieron muchos bebés y comieron perdices para siempre felices. FIN.

.

.

.

De nuevo ¡No ocurrió así! ¡Les volví a mentir y cayeron redonditos!

La realidad, que esta vez SI es verdad, no como la verdad que les decia antes y luego resultaba siendo una mentira, es que eran bastante indiferentes el uno con el otro, solo se hablaban los justo y necesario. No se llevaban para nada bien, además, se podría decir que Astoria le daba repulsión estar cerca de él, exactamente así no, sino que le daba repulsión su personalidad, debido que, para resumir, incluso siendo un niño era totalmente hijo de su mamá y su papá.

Lo que obviamente nos hace pensar: Si ellos ni siquiera soportaban estar cerca él uno del otro ¿Cómo fue que terminaron saliendo? Sencillo. Un solo nombre.

Daphne.

Exacto. Si no fuera por Daphne y su mente maquiavélica, por allá estuvieran los muy…tontitos, sin hablarse ni nada, Draco fornicando con la teñida esa de Pansy, Astoria practicando el coito con un sangre sucia, siendo la deshonra de su familia ¡Gracias, Daphne!

Lo más gracioso de esto, es el cómo logro que salieran los don juntos y solos por primera vez en su vida, es cliché y absurdo que dan ganas de reírse de la pena, algo así.

Fue una cita a ciegas. Si eso. Una. Cita. A. Ciegas.

Es poco creíble, lo sé, pero es cierto; déjenme decirles que no fue fácil para nuestra heroína, quiero decir, Daphne, convencer a esos dos tercos muchachos de que salir con alguien que posiblemente fuera un violador que vende los órganos de sus víctimas en el mercado negro para que los duendes se los den de alimento a sus basiliscos, porque la moda de los duendes ahora es tener basiliscos como mascotas, era realmente divertido.

Primero convenció de ello a Draco, pasemos al flash back, recuerdo, remenber, o como quieran llamarlo:

––_Tú, idiota, vas a ir a una cita a ciegas que te organice porque me da lástima verte más solo que a Voldemort sin nariz. _

–– _¡¿Cómo te atreves a organizarme una cita?! Tengo un gran potencial de seductor ¿No ves? Soy todo un galán macho cabrío, si estoy solo es nada más porque quiero. _

_Si, la indignación de Draco fue porque no lo consideraba capaz de conseguir una cita por sí mismo, __que hubiera nombrado a el señor de las tinieblas ni le preocupaba, __ya que __como __Voldy ahora si estaba muerto, muerto, hasta sus Mortifagos se burlaban de él. Pobre. Le pasa por no tener nariz. _

–– _¡Oh! Vamos Draki-Pooh ¿Qué tanto te cuesta ir a una pequeña y divertida cita con una persona que probablemente no conozcas?_

–– _Me cuesta mucho __y __¡Deja de llamarme Draki-Pooh! _––_Malfoy sonaba ya exasperado. _

_Les juro que si se hubieran encontrado allí hubieran visto la enorme vena que se empezaba a marcar en el cuello de Draco, tanto que hasta tiene vida propia, se llama Petrohilicaustica Josefa de la Trinidad de los Santos Montoya Malfoy, no olvidemos el Malfoy._

––_Dracoo_––_ lloriqueo Daphne, utilizando su arma mortal: Pucheros _––_ Por Favoor._

–– _Te he dicho que no_––_ Petrohilicaustica parece que se multiplico, eso o __tiene muchas hermanas__ gemelas _––_ Y deja de hacer esa horrible cara, pareces un gato con diarrea vomitado por un rinoceronte, que a parte no dejan que vayas al baño._

_Y justo después de soltar ese comentario Draco Malfoy supo que estaba condenado. Y Petrohilicaustica__ junto a sus hermanas__ también, así que inteligentemente se esfumaron. _

Lo siento, pero no puedo seguir contando lo que ocurrió, son cosas no actas para esta página, incluso peor que el sexo fuerte y lleno de masoquismo que hay por doquier. Si, así de terrible fue.

No hablemos de ello por favor, sinceramente no encuentro atractivo ser demandada por crear traumas mentales, en realidad si lo encuentro seductor pero no tengo con que pagar la demanda. Como sea ¡La hora de Astoria!

–– _¡Hey! Tori, hermanita linda de mi corazón, luz de mis ojos y entidad perfecta que nubla mis sentidos, increíble y amada persona sin la cual no puedo vivir_––_llamó de forma empalagosa. _

— _¿Y tú qué coño quieres ahora?_ — _Astoria sabía que algo se aproximaba, eso era seguro, conocía demasiado bien a la tramposa y manipuladora de su hermana._

— _¿No puedo hablarle con cariño a mi hermana sin querer algo a cambio?_— _cuestionó, digamos que inocentemente, a la menor de la familia Greengrass._

_Había algo en la mirada de Astoria, tal vez esa mueca de ceja alzada mientras la miraba fijamente, que le indicaba que era mejor hacerle su pedido sin andar con tantos rodeos._

—_Ve a una cita a ciegas_— _ listo, lo dijo. _

—_No._

—_Al menos piénsalo— Insistió._

—_Déjame ver— llevo su mano en actitud pensante —No. _

—_Por favor, por favor, por favor— siguió insistiendo— Puedes verlo desde lejos y si no te gusta te vas._

—_Daphne, si me vuelves a insistir te meteré la varita por…donde mejor te quepa— se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse lejos, muy lejos de Daphne. _

—_Astoria Greengrass— llamó— Si no vas les diré a todos eso que paso el verano pasado, y cuando digo todos es todos._

_Astoria se volvió hacia Daphne, pálida, aquí entre nosotros__,__ se parecía a La Dama Gris, solo le faltaba el vestido manchado de sangre, aunque la mirada que le enviaba a su hermana me hace pensar que faltaba poco para eso. _

—_No te atreverías— murmuró con los dientes apretados —Te mato si lo haces. Lo sabes._

—_La que no se atrevería eres tu— La Greengrass mayor sonreía radiante, sinceramente ¿Quién no lo haría al ver que su plan funciona cómo debería ser? — Lo publicaría en el Profeta, hermanita, todos leen el Profeta, todos se enterarían._

_Daphne seguía sonriendo, incluso después de que Astoria le lanzo un florero y casi le da en la cabeza, incluso después de que esta se fuera dando un fuerte portazo y no le respondiera nada. _

_Sonreía porque Astoria iría._

No, no quiero que me pregunten qué es eso que Astoria desea que no sea revelado, secreto que protege tanto, incluso accedió a ir a una estúpida cita a ciegas que presentía odiaría a quien fuera que fuera su acompañante, respeto su intimidad.

No tengo ni la menor idea de si se dieron cuenta, pero Astoria no es una niñita rica y caprichosa, o dulce y tierna cual pastel, es todo lo contrario, es mala y cruel, en realidad es una mezcla de ambos, pero la dejaremos como mala y cruel.

¡Su cita! Cierto, cierto, debo contarla, casi lo olvido.

— _¡Yeah! ¡Aquí me encuentro! ¡En un restaurante muggle para la cita a ciegas que me preparo la mentalmente desorientada de Daphne! ¡Yeah! — Draco cantaba al ritmo del rock que surcaba su imaginación, esperando a su "cita", recordemos que él no sabe quién es —-¡Y yo! ¡Debo dejar! ¡De cantar! ¡Estas cosas! _

_Y si, acto seguido su horrible voz dejo de escucharse, gloria a Merlín por alejarnos de esa estruendosa melodía __rompe timpanos__, suerte que no estuviéramos allí. _

—_Este lugar es raro— coment__ó__—__Será mejor irnos._

— _¿Con quién hablas? — Pregunto Daphne, quien pasaba por allí casualmente. _

_Casualmente quería asegurarse de que su amenaza haya surgido efecto y no dejaran a su hermanita plantada, plantada como rosas tocada por Dementores. Marchitas y feas. _

–– _¿Vas a ser tú mi cita? — le preguntó haciéndose el que no escucho, simplemente no podía decirle que hablaba con su amigo imaginario ¿Y si después se lo quitaba? —__Sé que soy irresistible, tanto que todas mueren por mí, porque seamos sinceros, soy la perfección __caminando por las calles__, la personificación de Afrodita hombre, sexo andante __—Se regodeaba el pobre iluso— Soy todo un Dios. Como sea, no puedo hacerle eso a Theo, tampoco sé qué clase de cosas piensas de mí, pero mal amigo no soy. _

— _¡No es eso, tarado! — Lo golpeó con la cesta de pan sobre la mesa — Vine a asegurarme que si venias. Toma— le extendió un pedazo de papel— Ni intentes leerlo ahora o te vas a morir, tienes que abrirlo con tu verdadera cita, si lo haces antes cientos de lombrices aparecerán y te devoraran._

— _¿Lombrices? _

—_Sí, lombrices, cientos de ellas, grandes y regordetas._

_No es que Daphne sea exagerada, es solo que le gusta hacer las cosas, usualmente problemas, más grandes de los que son, tampoco es que Daphne sea mala o sádica, es solo que le gusta ver a la gente sufrir__._

—_Bueno iré a por tu chico._

—_De acuer… ¡Espera! ¿Chico? — Mala suerte Draki-Pooh, la chica no estaba. _

_Y bueno, si se fijan bien ¡Oh, esperen! No hay necesidad alguna de colocarle los ojos encima para ver qué es lo que le pasa, o sea ¡Vamos! Está riéndose como una loca maniática mientras camina como si estuviera un exorcismo hasta los marcianos que habitan Plutón podrían verla… ¿Qué los marcianos son de Marte? A nadie le importa._

—_Aléjate de ella, cariñito— susurró una madre a su pequeño hijo tomando un lindo plato de cerámica de escudo y un tenedor como lanza. _

—_Mami ¿Qué le ocurre a la señora?— ¡Huye niño! ¡Huye! Yo sé lo que te digo. _

—_¿Se…Señora?— Señalo que le advertí que huyera, se lo dije y se lo exclame—Estúpido mocoso sangre sucia ¿Cómo osas a llamarme de esa vil manera? ¿Tu asquerosa madre muggle no te enseño educación? _

—_Por favor, cálmese— Este lindo camarero no aprecia su vida, se los digo._

—_¡CÁLMESE SU ABUELA! ¡ESTO ES ENTRE EL MOCOSO MAL EDUCADO, SU ASQUEROSA MADRE SANGRE SUCIA Y YO! ¡LÁRGUESE! — Muchos de los allí presente tuvieron que salir corriendo a operarse los tímpanos por culpa de los horribles gritos de la banshDAPHNE, claramente de Daphne, nunca intente decir algo como Banshee —Ahora criatura del averno tu…_

—_¡Daphne!— Astoria Greengrass llegando a salvar el día, señores—Deja ya a ese pobre niño, no tiene la culpa._

—_Tienes razón— se volteó a ver a la mujer que posiblemente saco de la entrepierna a el niño que tenía fuertemente apretujado contra su pecho—¡__LA__ CULPA ES DE EST...!_

—_¡Daphne!— Posiblemente es en estos momentos en el que al ver la cara de Astoria uno piensa que es fría y sin sentimientos, pero en realidad no es así, solo está ocultando la vergüenza— ¿No ibas a buscar a mi cita? _

—_¡Es cierto!— su expresión se relajó mágicamente, hasta sonreía enorme y llena de energía— ¡Vamos, vamos!_

_Se fue. Dejo a todos los que estaban allí con cara de "Alguien llévela al manicomio" obviamente, claro, que ha Daphne tampoco le importaba mucho lo que pensaran de ella ¡Ya no! Era antes, cuando era un ser creado y alterado __por la magia __para ser una horrible máquina que consigue dinero. _

—_¡Aquí esta ella!—le dijo mientras la empujaba a la puerta que llevaba a uno de esos cuartos exclusivos y caros cuya única utilidad era darle más privacidad a las parejas, de esos que por poco y no tienen también una cama— Apresúrate, no la dejes esperar más._

—_¿Es una chica? ¡Daphne!—tarde, la empujó al cuarto cerrándole la puerta en la cara—Maldita desgraciada._

—_¿Greengrass?_

_Astoria se volteó, inmediatamente la mejor expresión de sorpresa y la __de __"¿Qué hace este animal aquí?" adorno su cara. _

—_¿Malfoy?_

—_¿No eras un hombre?— Draco no es precisamente la persona más inteligente del mundo, no lo culpen de semejante pregunta. _

—_Por supuesto que no, idiota. _

—_No me malinterpretes, es que la subnormal de tu hermana me dejo aquí encerrado diciendo que mi cita era un hombre. _

—_En ese caso ya no eres tan idiota._

— _¿No te vas a sentar?_

—_Sí _

_Con eso concluyo su muy enriquecedora conversación, cuidado y se les cae la lengua de tanto usarla. Solo allí, mirándose a la cara, cada quien perdido en sus pensamientos, ejemplo de Draco: ¿Cuándo va a llegar el que los atiende?; Ejemplo de Astoria: Matar a Daphne Greengrass. _

—_¡Oh! Acabo de recordar algo, creo que es importante— luego de diez minutos de absoluto silencio por fin hablo Draco, menos mal lo hizo si no me hubiera quedado dormida, busca__ndo__ algo en sus bolsillos con mucho desespero— ¡Aquí esta! Es una carta que me dio Daphne antes de ir a buscarte, dijo que debía abrirla contigo presente o sino caerían muchos gusanos enormes—explicó. _

—_Dame— le quito rápidamente el papel de la man__o__— Lo leeré en voz alta. Dice: _

"_**Queridos Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass: **_

_**Esta cita no tiene ningún motivo oculto, la razón por la que la organice es simple, me aburría, pensé que sería divertido planificar una. El hecho de que los haya escogido a ustedes fue por el motivo de que no se llevan casi bien y apuesto que Astoria terminaría asesinando a Draco, lo que por supuesto, le daría un toque más picante a esto. No me culpen a mí, la culpa es de Theo, no me dejo ir a quemar casas ni torturar, en fin, nada divertido, porque **__**era malo, blablabla**__** y otras patrañas más.**__** Todo es por Theo.**_

_**Con cariño, **_

_**Daphne Greengrass. **_

_**Posdata: Ahí un hechizo en la puerta que impedirá la salida de alguno de ustedes dos**__** durante tres horas**__**, si tienen hambre llamen al mesero con una pequeña campana junto a la puerta y si les urge del baño, no sé, harán en los platos, pero de ahí no salen. **_

_Apenas la Astoria termino de leer la carta, miró a Draco, encontrándolo con la cabeza baja y actitud pensativa._

—_Espera un momento—se levantó serió a tocar la campana—Tengo hambre. Y un plan._

— _¿Solo prestaste atención al posdata o qué? _

—_Que no. Tengo un plan. _

— _¿Qué plan?_

—_Llevarnos bien. _

_La carcajada femenina que sonó a continuación casi podía competir con la de Bellatrix en sus tiempos de loca, y de cuando estaba viva claro. __Astoria sabia que no odiaba a Draco, pero de allí a ser su súper amiga había mucho espacio._

—_¡Greengrass! Esto es serio, escucha. Daphne nos hizo venir obligados planeando que nos matáramos entre sí, o que tú me mataras, da igual — Guau, miau y cuak, Malfoy __estaba __serio— Pues arruinémosle su ideíta como venganza: Nos llevaremos bien, tendremos unas __cuantas __citas más y luego nos separaremos quedando como amigos._

—_Quien te viera Draco, siendo inteligente— Astoria sonrió viéndole algo lógico al plan que en realidad no poseía lógica alguna— Estoy dentro. _

—_Una cosa más: Un__o de los __ trato__s,__ para que yo asistiera__,__ seria que ella pagaría todo__,__ pide todo lo que quieras, mientras más caro muchísimo mejor. _

_Listo. Para resumir terminaron de idear su plan__, plan__ que solo consistía en seis citas más de amigos, ordenaron mucha, pero mucha comida y terminaron vomitando hasta el alma por los camarones y otras comidas raras__.__ También les dio diarrea. _

¿Qué más les puedo decir? La gran y brillante idea de Draco no salió como esperaban, ¿La razón? Pues terminaron enamorándose de verdad, cada vez que salían se daban cuentan de que no eran como en realidad creían, miraban sus gustos y debatían sobre lo que no tenía en común ¿Cómo no terminar enamorados?

¿Ven que si es cliché esto? Lo típico de no nos llevamos bien y fingimos salir, con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta que en realidad somos perfectos el uno para el otro así que nunca nos vayamos a separar.

Claro que su noviazgo no fue la cosa más fácil y sencilla del mundo, mucho menos cuando hay más cosas que odias de tu pareja que de lo que estás de acuerdo, oye, no pueden tener todo en común.

Algunas cosas de Astoria que sacan de quicio a Draco son.

**Querer tener siempre la razón. **

— _¡No es mi culpa que los Nargles se haya llevado tu bufanda!_ — _Astoria se veía realmente ofendida, cualquiera creería que no era actuación. _

— _¡Los Nargles no existen! Y si no existen no pudieron llevarse mi bufanda. _

— _¡Existen! ¿Has visto uno para decir sí o no? _

— _¿Tú has visto uno?_ — _ Contraataco. _

— _No los he visto porque son buenos ocultándose, son muy tímidos._

— _No los has visto porque ¡No existen! _

— _¡Que si existen y ellos se llevaron tu estúpida y fea bufanda!_ —_ exclamó antes de irse con aires de reina. _

_Astoria si se había llevado la bufanda de Draco, esa tan especial que le tejió su abuela poco antes de morir, no quería decírselo porque accidentalmente la perdió. Tampoco creía en los Nargles, solo los uso porque una vez escucho a la Lunática hablando de ellos y le pareció una excelente excusa. Draco no tenía que saberlo. _

**Que sea amiga de San Potter:**

_Si algo que en verdad no soporta Draco es al estúpido de Harry Potter, que sí, puede que ya salieron del colegio, puede que ya pasaron muchos años, puede que el haya ayudado a su familia a no caer en la ruina, ¡Pero oye! Los rencores del colegio no se olvidan tan fáciles. _

_Pues si mis queridos niños, esos que se ven en la entrada del Ministerio son Astoria Greengrass y Harry Potter, charlando alegremente de cómo iba todo en la vida, también se puede ver a Draco Malfoy más allá recostado en la pared mientras veía a su novia y a su archienemigo charlando animadamente._

— _¿Te vas a casar con Weasley? ¡Eso es genial! Espero que sean muy felices_—_ exclamó sin hipocresía alguna Greengrass. _

— _¡Gracias! Por cierto, estas invitada a la boda, pronto te llegara la invitación_—_ la mirada de Harry se volvió a Malfoy-_—_ Puedes llevarlo si quieres, solo espero que tenga modales y este bien entrenado. _

_Ambos explotaron en carcajadas cuando vieron a Draco, quien escuchaba todo, fruncir el ceño con fuerza._

_Dios, a veces pensaba que querían matarlo. _

**Que sea muy sincera. **

— _Estas gordo_—_ soltó sin delicadeza alguna Astoria, sin preocuparle en ningún momento los sentimientos __d__e su pareja extremadamente preocupada por la apariencia. _

— _No es cierto. _

— _Si lo es. Por cierto, mandate a revisar el cabello, te he visto una cana, tal vez y pronto tendrás que dejar de negar el _—_ Empezó a imitar la voz de su novio- No me echo tinte en el cabello. _

_Lo peor es que tenía razón. En serio odiaba la facilidad con la que su novia __l__e decía todo esto sin tratar de suavizar el golpe._

"_Te enteraras de todos modos" solía decirle. _

**Que no apoyen al mismo país en la selección de Quidditch. **

— _-¡Pateen el trasero gordo de los escoceses! ¡Vamos Irlanda!_ — _¿Saben quién grita? Si, Astoria. _

— _Vamos cariño, como si eso fuera posible. Escocia va a ganar y los Irlandeses ¡A llorar para el __valle__! _

— _Irlanda._

— _Escocia._

— _Irlanda._

— _ESCOCIA TOMA LA SNITCH_—_ Se escuchó del comentarista, realizando que Astoria entrara en depresión. _

_De todas formas eso no __evito__ que le llevara la contraria en los demás países__;__ siempre estaban en contra: Suecia contra Finlandia, Dinamarca contra Bulgaria ¡Hasta en Narnia contra el Capitolio! Siempre le llevaba la contraria. _

Las cosas malas no se las llevaba todas la Greengrass hermana menor de Daphne, no, también Draco se llevaba su parte.

**Que se arregle más que ella. **

_Ahí estaba, sentada desde hace media hora esperando que su novio terminara de arreglarse el cabello. _

— _¡Apúrate de una vez! _

— _Solo cinco minutos más cariño_—_ Draco seguía retocándose el cabello con ¿Eso era grasa de pollo? _

— _Dijiste eso hace tres horas atrás. _

— _No lo hice. Créeme bebé, solo cinco minutos más. _

— _Muévete._

_No le hizo caso, claramente ese cinco minutos más era más falso que una de las criaturas mágicas del Quisquilloso. Razón tenía, no duro cinco minutos, fueron cuarenta. Todo para dejarse el pelo igual que siempre. _

**B) Que le reclame su amistad con Harry. **

— _¡Siempre hablas con él!_

— _Sinceramente no entiendo que te molesta de eso_—_ yo tampoco entiendo Astoria_—_ Solo somos amigos y ni siquiera mejores amigos, somos más como conocidos. _

— _¡Igual no deberías hablarle! ¡Es San Potter!_

— _¿Y?_

— _¡Es mi enemigo mortal!_

— _Lo has dicho, tu enemigo no el mío, así que le hablare cada vez que me dé la gana. _

_Y dicho y hecho, Astoria se fue de allí, dejando al histérico de su novio hablando sol__o__. _

**C) La cela por cualquier cosa. **

— _Ese pulgoso está enamorado de ti_—_ la miro casi verde de los celos. _

— _Por supuesto que no. _

— _¡Es cierto!_ —_ Hizo un gesto raro con la mano que nadie sabe de dónde saco_—_ Siempre te mira el trasero cuando pasamos e intenta ver debajo de tu falda._

— _Estas siendo irracional_—_ Se empezó a reír levemente tratando que Draco no se diera cuenta_—_ No puede ser posible. _

— _Si es posible aléjate de él. Punto_—_ Esta vez fue Malfoy quien se alejó como princesita caprichosa. _

— _¡DRACO__,__ ES UN PERRO!_ —_ Le exclamó cuando pudo parar de reír un momento, viéndolo ya en la lejanía. _

Por mí no sería precisamente un problema seguir contándoles los problemas de Draco Malfoy, el problema es que no terminaría nunca. ¿Saben cómo se llegaron a casar?

Astoria fue quien propuso matrimonio.

_En una de esas cenas navideñas de familias Sangre puras, que a día de hoy son cada vez más escasas todos se encontraban en silencio, tanto que hasta se podrá oír una mosca volar. _

— _¿Cómo?_ —_ Narcissa Malfoy estaba en shock, __al igual que __ la mayoría de los allí presentes. _

— _Dije: _—_ Astoria tomo aire para repetir sus palabras ¡Animo Tori! _—_ Como la nenaza de su hijo no se digna a pedir mi mano en matrimonio, lo hago yo ¿Me concedería el honor de d__ejarme casar__con __su__hijo?_

_Okey, todos rectificaron lo que habían oído, se dieron cuenta que oyeron bien, que no era una alucinación por una poción rara en el ponche. _

— _Si él…quiere_—_ respondió suavemente, aun algo así como sorprendida._

— _Entonces Draco Malfoy ¿Te casas conmigo?_ —_ se volteó a él. Observamos una vez más lo buena actriz que es Astoria, quien a pesar de estar nerviosa se veía segura_—_ ¿O me rechazaras por no traer un anillo conmigo?_

— _¡No! Digo ¡Sí!_ —_ Acabamos de aprender que soltarle cosas de esa forma a Draco lo dejaban más tonto de lo usual_—_ Quiero decir: Si acepto casarme contigo y ni se te ocurra darme un anillo, que yo te daré uno a ti. _

— _Bien_—_ lo miró sonriente alejándose los nervios que sintió_— _¿No me darás un beso?_

_Ahora sí se dieron un beso de esos de películas de amor verdadero, suave y tierno, olvidándose de todas las cosas a su alrededor. _

Ahora ya saben que fue la misma Astoria quien dio el primer paso en la formalización. Sabemos que fue por Astoria que ahora los vemos corriendo de un lado a otro cual locos.

Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea como vaya a resultar este matrimonio, con un esposo como Draco todo puede pasar ¿Quién aquí es Trelawney para saber lo que les depara el futuro?

Solo falta desearles **Mucha suerte**.

A Astoria más que nada ¡Se fuerte futura señora Malfoy!

**FIN. **

* * *

**( 1 ) Un dorama es como una novela solo que coreanas. **

**Nota De Autora: **Holis, espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado aunque sea un poco y también espero que no estés muy desilusionada con el fic. Lamentablemente, olvide pedir que lo betearan, por lo que tuve que hacerlo yo misma, así que mis más sinceras disculpas por todos los errores que hayan.

Por cierto, tenía pensado darte la segunda petición también, pero aún está incompleta, de igual forma, cuando la termine la publicare y estará dedicada a ti.

**Besos. **


End file.
